


Madison's Best Day Ever

by Anonymous



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Chloroform, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Mind Break, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maddie was bored, and to top it off her dad had pissed her off. She wished something would happen, just to take her mind off it.
Relationships: Madison Russell/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Madison's Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask, I doubt I can adequately explain what was going through my head when I wrote this.

Madison Russell was having a bad day. It all started after she got into an argument with her dad, trying to convince him to let her see Mothra’s egg. He wasn’t hearing any of it though, so she had stormed off, eventually finding her way into town.

Suddenly she was pulled into an alleyway, a rag being brought to her face. Her eyes widened, and she started panicking. She struggled as best as she could, but whoever got her was too strong. Eventually she started slowing down, unable to resist for long thanks to the chloroform.

After making sure she was well and truly out, the man who grabbed her picked her up, heading towards a door further down the alley. She was a pretty little thing, only 14 years old. He couldn’t wait to see what she would look like in a few years.

He entered the building, heading down a flight of stairs. A few minutes later, he ran into his cohort, a beautiful blonde woman. She smirked at him, opening the door into their room.

“Good job. She’s a pretty little thing, isn’t she?” The woman asked, trailing a finger down Madison’s cheek, shoving her finger in her mouth. They had been looking for her for some time, ever since seeing her back at Jonah’s base, they had been wanting her. They finally had an opportunity to have some fun with her.

Madison woke up on the floor, groggy as hell. What happened? She remembered walking down the street, still angry at her dad when-

That’s right, she’d been kidnapped! She sat up, looking around. She didn’t recognize anything, so that sucked. She could tell she was in a basement of some sorts.

“Well well well, seems like sleeping beauty is finally awake~” Madison heard a female voice say, causing her to look up. She could see a blonde woman strutting towards her. She got to her feet, a little scared but trying to hide the fact.

“Wait, do I know you?” Upon closer inspection something seemed familiar about this woman. A little known secret about Madison was that she was bisexual, and she could admit this woman was hot. She felt like she’d seen her before.

“Aww you don’t recognize me? I was a member of Jonah’s little gang~” Jonah? Now that she thought about it, she remembered a blond woman who was always staring at her.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, put into a nelson hold. She looked over her shoulders to see a big, tall man who was bald. She tried to get out, but just like before he was just too strong.

The woman sauntered over to her, trailing a hand down Madison’s chest. She could do nothing to stop her, all she could do was glare at her. Before she could react, the woman punched her in the gut as hard as she could.

“You belong to us now. We’re going to have some fun with you~” Blondie spoke gleefully over the sound of Madison coughing. She could barely breathe, she had been hit so hard. 

Blondie leaned in, kissing Madison. She could feel her tongue poking into her mouth, so she bit down as hard as she could. Blondie jumped back, nursing her mouth. She gave a look to Baldy, who threw Madison down to the ground.

They quickly started kicking her, Madison doing her best to protect herself. It hurt so much, she was sure there would be bruises. Before long they stopped, Baldy getting on the ground to hold her against his chest. She couldn’t even think about struggling, much less moving.

“I think we need to give you a little something to make this easier.” Blondie pulled out a syringe, causing Madison to gasp. She had no idea what was in it, and she didn’t want to find out. She tried to get away, but Baldy had a strong grip on her.

Blondie stuck it in her neck, filling her with some sort of drug. Madison was getting scared, she didn’t know if anyone at Monarch would even be able to find her at this point.

Madison was starting to feel funny, she was getting a little dizzy and was getting too warm. They took her clothes off, but she still felt too hot. Blondie started groping her boobs, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Why did it feel so good?

As Blondie kept playing with her breasts, Madison’s hand started drifting towards her pussy, unaware that she had been released. Maddie moaned, playing with herself while her boobs were being assaulted.

“Why?” She asked, still playing with her pussy. She knew this was wrong, but it was almost like she couldn’t stop. Blondie pinched her nipples, causing her to squeal in pain and pleasure.

“Just something we concocted, all on our own!” She told Madison excitedly, starting to get rougher with her. She pinched, squeezed, and pulled Maddie’s nipples causing her to moan loudly while she fingered herself. It wouldn’t be long before she came.

“Fuuuck!” Maddie yelled and moaned, experiencing one of the most intense orgasms of her life. She collapsed against Baldy’s chest, panting from the intensity. Somehow she was still feeling warm, and there was an itch that she couldn’t scratch down below.

She was barely aware of being picked up and carried over to a bed. She was dropped on the bed, rolled over onto her stomach. A pillow was propped underneath her, causing her ass to stick out. Before she knew it, a vibrator was shoved in her ass, causing her to moan from the pain. Why did it feel so good to be hurt?

“Alrighty, now it’s time to break you in~ You’ll be a good little sex slave~” Maddie looked up to see Blondie in front of her with a strap-on. Despite everything, she felt herself getting excited, Her pussy was dripping with arousal, the drug having affected her so much.

Suddenly she felt Baldy penetrate her, causing her to moan loudly. Blondie took that chance to thrust forward, choking Maddie with her fake cock. They started thrusting, causing her to gag and moan around the fake dick.

“From now on, you will address us as Master and Mistress, your only purpose is to please us, understand?” She couldn’t answer, drowning in the pleasure. She loved this, it felt so good to be used and abused. She met Master’s thrust with her own, eager to feel all of him.

“Mmmmmm!” Maddie moaned, eyes rolling up. The pleasure was so good, the orgasm so strong that she ended up passing out. They continued fucking her unconsious body, until Baldy came inside her.

They pulled out, removing the vibrator from Maddie’s ass. Blondie flipped her over, kissing her. Even knocked out, Madison responded, kissing her back. She pulled away, shoving her fingers in her pussy. She took them out once they were nice and wet, sticking them in Maddie’s mouth, who unconsciously started sucking on them.

“Mm, we’ve gotten a nice new toy to play with~” Blondie spoke, surprised the drug worked this well. Maybe she had been a closet slut, and the drug brought that side of her out? She wasn’t complaining.

When Madison woke up, she was still on the bed. She sat up, looking around for her Master and Mistress. She was a little sore, but that wouldn’t stop her from pleasing them.

“Oh slave~ Crawl on over here and eat me out~” She looked to see Mistress a few feet away from the bed. She got down onto the floor, eager to drink her Mistresses juices.

“Good girl, and make sure to finger yourself while pleasuring me.” Maddie nodded, eager to get to work. She shoved 2 fingers in her dripping wet cunt, while making sure to eat out her Mistress. She moaned, as much as she could with her tongue in her Mistresses pussy.

She came hard, thrusting herself on her fingers. She briefly forgot about her Mistress, panting from her orgasm. Suddenly she felt herself getting slapped, falling to the floor.

“I didn’t say stop~” She looked up at her Mistress, meeting her dark eyes promising pain. The thought excited her, even though she was ashamed of failing her Mistress.

Later she lay in bed, drool leaking from her mouth, covered in Master’s cum. Mistress had tied her to the bed, making sure her ass was sticking up. She had been tazed, tears streaming down her face from the pain. It had hurt so good.

Master had come into the room then, getting turned on at the sight. He’d started fucking her ass, causing Maddie to moan loudly. She wanted to feel his cum in her ass, but since she was a bad girl, Master pulled out to cum all over her body instead.

As she lay there, body still spasming every now and then, despite upsetting her Mistress, Maddie thought today was the best day ever...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if a drug like that exist, I'm not an expert so I just made it up.


End file.
